danganronpa_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenko Chabashira (Harmonic Souls)
Tenko Chabashira is a character featured in Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity, the second entry in the Ultimate Virus AU series by PetildaFan. She also appears in A Careful Eye Saved My Life. Tenko is based on the character of the same name from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. As opposed to canon, she is Korekiyo Shinguji's first and only victim in Chapter 3. Tenko is titled as the Ultimate Aikido Master, as she is a practitioner of the martial art she created with her master, called "Neo-Aikido". History Early Life At some point during her life, Tenko's skills in the martial arts led to the creation of "Neo-Aikido" along with her master, thus letting her be recognized as the Ultimate Aikido Master. She probably applied for Hope's Peak Academy and was subsequently accepted. Tenko attended Stone College Prep High School and right before the start of the next school year, news reports about the disappearance of 16 Ultimates from all over the country started to appear. It sparked a huge outcry, with Future Foundation warning all Ultimates to hide their talent from the world until the responsible for the disappearances is found. Meanwhile, Hope's Peak decided to shut down until the Ultimates were gonna be found. One day she was kidnapped by unknown people. She was brought to a pod, trapped with a Blackout Helmet on her head. The responsible for her kidnapping is Isas Idabashi, the Ultimate Neuroscientist and the reason why she was kidnapped was because of Project: Danganronpa. After that, Monophanie started the First Memory Reprogram, which would erase her memories of her life up until that point. First Memory Reprogram NOTE: These events are shown in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony ------ Tenko was among the first fourteen people gathered in the gymnasium before Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara arrived. Just like everyone else, Tenko was confused and frightened about their current predicament. Once the Monokuma Kubs arrived in their Exisals, Tenko grew more and more frightened as they threatened to kill them in numerous gruesome ways. However, after realizing that they had gone off script, the Monokuma Kubs revealed themselves from within their Exisals and gave the sixteen participants their Ultimate wardrobe, and their first memory via the Flashback Light. Tenko and the other fifteen students underwent the fabrication process, where all of their past memories and personalities were heavily fabricated. After the fabrication process was completed, Tenko and the others entered the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles as totally different people, officially commencing the Killing Game known as the Killing School Semester. Killing School Semester Introduction With no memory of what happened earlier, Tenko was found in the dining hall by Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist and Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective. Tenko introduced herself to the duo by letting out passionate "Hyaaaahhhhh!", much to their confusion. Tenko told them that she was yelling in order to "raise her spirit energy" before introducing herself as the Ultimate Aikido Master. When Kaede told her that she looked cute, Tenko became highly embarrassed, making various excuses as to why she isn't cute. Kaede disagreed, and asked Shuichi if he thought she was cute. He complied hesitantly, which instantly caused Tenko's expression to turn sour and explain that she detests being praised by "degenerate males". She then stated that if a "degenerate" ever tried to touch her, she would not hesitate to throw them across the room, with Kaede thinking to herself that that's a far bigger problem than just being uncomfortable around men. Tenko would later gather with everyone else in the gymnasium after the Monokuma Kubs made their announcement. While some of the students were worried, Tenko had immediately taken a liking to Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, seeming to believe in her real magic act. Tenko asked her what sort of training she does for her magic, but Himiko didn't reply because it was "too tiring". Afterwards, the Monokuma Kubs and Monokuma, the Monokuma Kubs' father and the self-appointed headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, arrived and announced that they would be participating in a Killing Game, much to almost everyone's shock and horror. With that, the Killing School Semester had officially begun. Attempting the Death Road of Despair After Monokuma officially started the Killing Game, Tenko read the rules on her Monopad. A majority of the group wasn't sure what to do after reading these rules and began to panic and argue. Thanks to Kaede's motivational argument, the panic died down and everyone seemed to become united. Afterwards, Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist, remembered that he found a manhole inside the boiler room behind the school building. Tenko along with everyone else immediately followed Gonta's lead, with a hope of finding a way out. Descending the manhole, Tenko and the others found a tunnel leading outside of the academy. Though everyone thought that the tunnel probably ended up being a trap, they still had to test every single possibility in order to escape. However, Tenko and the others exhausted themselves both physically and mentally as they found that escaping through Death Road of Despair is next to impossible. Due to this, Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, revolted, saying that Kaede's repeated motivational speech is the source of the group's agony, added by some of her friends giving up on escaping the tunnel, Tenko included, the group's harmony came to a swift end. The tunnel ended up being a trap set by Monokuma and the Monokuma Kubs, much to everyone's dismay. Despite the group's failure and her own exhaustion, Tenko didn't seem to blame Kaede, wanting to believe and protect her fellow females. She reluctantly went to go sleep in her assigned dorm room. The First and Additional Motive After the first motive and additional motives are presented, the First Blood Perk and the time limit, Tenko like almost everyone else, became increasingly concerned. However, she was determined not to let a killing happen. She also tried getting closer to Himiko, though she didn't seem to treat Tenko as anything more than an annoyance. During the morning of the next day, Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist, tried to convince Himiko to believe in Atua, much to Tenko's annoyance and jealousy. Himiko declined, saying that believing in Atua sounds like "too much of a pain". Tenko ecstatically said that Himiko should believe in Neo Aikido instead, but the magician stated that that was a pain as well. On The Clock On the final day as the time limit was drawing closer to its end, Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, asked Tenko to join his strategy meeting, thinking that since she was an expert fighter that she would be useful when it came to fighting Monokuma. She agreed, and so her, Kaito, Angie, Himiko, Gonta, Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver, and Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate ???, headed down to the game room in the basement to conduct their strategy meeting. Not long after however, Rantaro excused himself to go to the restroom while actually going to investigate the library, knowing of the secret room thanks to his Survivor Perk Monopad. Tenko and Kaito would also leave the game room and join Kaede and Shuichi in storming the library, only to find the bookcase in the back of the room closing and Rantaro's corpse not far away from it. Tenko's scream alerted the remaining people in the game room and they came rushing in. As everyone pondered what was going on and whether or not the Killing Game had officially begun or ended, the body discovery announcement played and eventually everyone was in the library. During the investigation, Tenko didn't search for clues but instead, followed and watched Angie, finding it suspicious that she could remain so cheerful during this life-threatening situation. When she explained this to Kaede and Shuichi, Tenko became annoyed with Shuichi after telling her that everyone needed to work together regardless of gender, warning him not to act high and mighty with her. The First Class Trial During the early stages of the Class Trial, Tenko didn't do anything notable or remarkable and simply went along with what everyone said. Later on during the trial, when everyone was split on whether or not to vote Shuichi as the culprit due to his silence about the camera intervals, Tenko was on the side that accused him, wanting to believe in Kaede, but also acknowledging that Shuichi is suspicious, stating that staying quiet for as long as he had is "classic degenerate male behavior". ------''NOTE: These events are shown in "A Careful Eye Saved My Life"'' As the trial progresses, Tenko notices how Kaede's latest remarks carry more convinction than before and asks the pianist if she knows who the culprit is. The pianist nods and says that she had known for a long time, and as Kaede proceeds to tell the reveal herself as the culprit because of the incident with the shot put ball, she is stopped by Shuichi, who upon second thought and revision of all the informations gathered, pins the blame on Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer. ------''NOTE: These events are shown in "Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity"'' Everyone is shocked and in utter disbelief that Tsumugi, who seemed to be so plain and sweet, could be the culprit. The cosplayer reveals how she was jealous of Kaede due to her being so cute and how she was presumably attracted to Rantaro, to which the pianist replies that she it was just a misunderstanding. After everyone casts their vote, Monokuma and his Kubs were eager to get on with the punishment, but the students revolted in order to protect Tsumugi. The Monokuma Kubs brought out their Exisals in order to enforce their rules, but Tenko along with Kaito and Gonta did not waver. Despite their confidence, Tsumugi told them to stop and that she had prepared herself. Tenko watches in horror as Tsumugi is killed via the "Cosplay Contest" execution. The Ultimate Aikido Master could do nothing but cry, saying that Monokuma is horrible for killing her friend in such a brutal way. Exploring the Rest of the Academy The morning of the next day, Tenko along with everyone else would gather in the dining hall once again and have a normal, but forced the conversation to try and make themselves not think about the horrible events that transpired yesterday. When Shuichi and Kaede arrived, the detective looked particularly shaken by the recent events and Tenko angrily criticized both Kokichi and Kaito for being insensitive. Afterwards, the Monokuma Kubs showed up and handed out four random items that the students could use to unlock more areas in the academy. Category:Female Characters Category:"Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity" Characters Category:"A Careful Eye Saved My Life" Characters Category:Ultimate Virus AU Category:Story: Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity Category:Story: A Careful Eye Saved My Life Category:Deceased Category:Murdered